Funds are requested to support publication of the Proceedings of the 1989 Conference on Computerized Interpretation of the Electrocardiogram in the Journal of Electrocardiology. This will be the 14th Annual Conference which in past years has been co- sponsored by the Engineering Foundation and ISCE. The topic area is particularly important as it is estimated that about 51 million electrocardiograms processed annually by computer in the United States, and that there are over 15,000 devices in the field with analysis capabilities. The overall objective of this Conference is to exchange the most recent information and advances in computer analyses in electrocardiology among biomedical engineers, computer scientists, electrophysiologists, clinical researchers, and epidemiologists. Most of the participants come from academic organizations and public health agencies; many are scientists and engineers from companies with a heavy commitment to research and development activities in these areas. The multi-disciplinary nature of the speakers will allow in depth exploration and discussion of technical/ scientific issues such as mapping endocardial, epicardial, and body surface potential distributions, sampling and data compression methods, and high resolution, low level ECG recordings. Eight sessions are planned over a 4 day period. The philosophy of these Conferences, like Gordon Conferences, is to maximize opportunities for participants to discuss issues on the frontiers of electrocardiology. Formal presentations with considerable time for discussion are held mornings and evenings. Afternoons are available for free discussion in small study groups or workshops; poster sessions are also held in the afternoons. The scientific areas addressed ideally match the interests of the clinical electrocardiologist, electrophysiologist, and bioengineer readership of the Journal of Electrocardiology (1500 subscribers).